Run away with my hope
by Lauren-DracoLoverrrXD
Summary: Cliche time turner fic; Hermione, Fred & Ginny get sent back into time - to Tom Riddle's Hogwarts days. Uh oh! Slight AU. Rated M to be safe. Constructive criticism welcome! New chapter up! Finally!
1. Wherever you will go

**Well hello everyone (: I never thought I'd be writing a FreMione fanfic, but it seems I am – I've grown on this ship! (:**

**Wherever you will go**

_So lately, been wondering_

__

Who will be there to take my place

When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face

If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all

Then between the sand and stone could you make it on your own.

* * *

"Hermione! Wake up! The train leaves in two hours!" Ginny shook her awake.

"What?!" she shrieked, shooting up in alarm. "Thank bloody God I've packed!" she sighed, slumping back down again.

She rubbed her eyes and looked out at the window of the bedroom she shared with her best friend. The sun was streaming through, highlighting how dusty the room really was and the green wallpaper was peeling from the wall, indicating a sense of gloominess. In fact, the whole house gave off an aura of gloominess.

"Oh, by the way, Mum said that breakfast is ready if you want something," Ginny told her, before sauntering out of the room.

She sighed again. _Guess I'll get ready now I'm up_.

She changed into simple black jeans and a red tee shirt. She stuffed her wand in her pocket, strode over to the door, opened it and came face to face with none other than Fred Weasley.

"Hey 'Mione," he said.

"Hey Fred," she replied wearily.

"Don't worry, I haven't got any pranks up my sleeve," he winked, and then chuckled.

"Thank God," she smiled, relieved.

"Shall I escort you to the kitchen?" he asked, grinning pleasantly.

"Um, sure. How come you're nice to me now then?" she asked, quite taken aback. They walked down the stairs, exchanging banter.

"I'm always nice!" he exclaimed, mocking fake hurt.

"Don't fool yourself!" she chuckled.

"Fine, fine. I'm just in a nice _mood_. Not a bad thing is it?"

"I suppose," she smiled. She never realised how charming Fred could be. They reached the kitchen and split up, but not before he kissed her on the cheek, though out of sight. She blushed, and then timidly strolled in.

"Good morning Hermione!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed. "You're up later than normal, but still earlier than Ron and Hermione," she said rolling her eyes. "Fred, how are you up so early?"

"School! We all love school! Who wouldn't get up two hours earlier to go to school!" he said sarcastically.

"Exactly," Mrs Weasley replied, smiling satisfactorily.

Fred glared at her.

"Mrs Weasley, have you heard who the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher is yet?" Hermione interrupted.

"Ooh yes! Remus will be teaching again!"

"Really? That's great!" she said, smiling. She'd always had a small crush on Remus Lupin. She turned to speak to Ginny beside her, the silly smile still firmly upon her face.

"Yeah – I gotta admit, he's an awesome teacher," Fred interrupted rudely, knowing all too well the meaning behind her smile. _Why can't it be me that she's smiling about? Ugh. Get a grip Fred! If George knew what I was thinking, he'd never let me live it down!_

"Oi Fred, where's George?" Ginny abruptly asked him.

"He's still in bed, the lazy ponce."

"Oh yeah, and you can't say much, can you?" Ginny replied sarcastically.

"Now, now, no arguing this morning please!" Mrs Weasley shrilled. "I'll be back now; I'm just going to wake everyone up." She rolled her eyes, and then hurried out of the kitchen.

Suddenly, Fred saw something gold gleaming on one of the cupboards on the opposite side of the room. _Hmm...what's that?_

He leapt up and walked over to pick it up.

"Fred, what are you doing?" Ginny asked uncertainly. He ignored her and picked it up.

"Do you guys know what this is?" Fred asked, holding a small gold chain up with a small hourglass on the end of it.

"It's a time turner," Hermione told him. "It does exactly as the name of it says."

"Whoa! Can you go anywhere in time?"

"Yeah...wait! Don't mess with time!" she warned.

"Come on, 'Mione, can't we just go back an hour or something?"

He didn't bother waiting for an answer, but just shoved the gold chain around her neck, as well as his and Ginny's.

"Here we go!" he said mischievously. Before the girls could rip it off, Fred had turned the time turner.

They'd been thrown into total darkness.

* * *

"Hermione? Fred?"

"Ginny?"

"Where the bloody 'ell are we?" Fred panicked, removing the golden chain quickly as if it was dangerous.

"Hang on, Fred. _Lumos_," Hermione muttered. Light beamed from the wand Hermione's wand. She studied the room for a bit. "Hmm. I'd say we're in the Hogwarts dungeons," she concluded.

"But how did we get from Grimmauld Place to Hogwarts?" Ginny asked in a confused tone.

"I haven't got a clue. Fred, let me take a look at the time turner for a second."

He handed it over to her reluctantly. She looked at it for while, and then said, "There's a crack in this. I'm supposing that it's broken and it caused a time and space shift when you turned it."

The two redheads had looks of pure confusion upon their faces.

"Meaning, we're most likely gone back in time and the space shift caused us to come here...it's the only way I can explain it," Hermione babbled.

"So what do we do?" the male asked.

"Shall we see if Dumbledore is around?" Ginny questioned.

"Yeah that's a good idea," Hermione agreed.

Hermione looked around for a sign of a door.

"There's the door! Come on!"

They sneaked out and followed the familiar path from the dungeon to the Headmaster's office. They'd walked this way so many times from Snape's lessons that they were used to it. They passed a window and noticed that it was night time already. The trio finally reached the office, but unfortunately realised that they didn't know the password.

"Oh crap."

"May I help you?" they heard an unfamiliar voice speak behind them.

They whipped around, wand in hand and in front of them was a nearly bald, but somewhat feeble old man.

"Who are you?" Fred asked insolently.

"I am the Headmaster of this school, young man!" The man looked rather offended.

"Oh, sorry," Fred mumbled.

"What was your name again?" Hermione asked politely.

"I believe I haven't told you it. My name is Professor Armando Dippet."

"My name is Hermione, this is Ginny and that is Fred. We seem to be in a small predicament."

"And what would that predicament be?"

"We're from the future."

"Preposterous!" Dippet spluttered.

"No, it's true. We're from the year 1995."

The Headmaster looked gobsmacked.

"Headmaster, does there seem to be a problem?" A familiar voice spoke.

_Dumbledore!_

"It seems that these children have appeared from nowhere. They say that they've come from the future, which is obviously preposterous! What do you think, Albus?"

"I think that they are telling the truth, Armando."

"B-b-but...that's just...silly!"

"It's not. Listen what they have to say. Ladies and Gentleman, what happened?"

"I saw this time turner and I thought it would be interesting to go back in time but it backfired so that we ended up here," Fred told him.

"May I see this time turner?"

Hermione handed it over to Dumbledore.

"Thank you. May I keep this overnight to have a look over it?"

"Sure," she replied.

"Much appreciated. I just need to speak with Armando for a minute."

He walked towards the Headmaster and pulled him gently into a corner. They whispered for while, then returned to the teenagers.

"I think you may have to stay at the school for a while," Dippet squeaked.

"Where would we stay?" Ginny inquired.

"You will have your own common room."

"Thank you."

"It's no problem. Now, what are your full names?" Dippet asked.

"I'm Hermione Jane Granger, and they are Fred and Ginevra Weasley."

"Ah. Weasleys! Should've known from the hair," Armando chuckled.

"I suggest that you change your surnames," Dumbledore advised, smiling.

"Why?"

"There are a few Weasleys in the school," Dumbledore replied.

"That's not surprising," Hermione laughed.

"Is it possible that we could talk more in the morning?" Dippet said. He did look quite tired after all.

"Yes of course. Where is our common room?" Hermione asked.

"It's two portraits down to the girls' bathroom on the second floor."

"Thank you. What time shall we come see you tomorrow?"

"3.00?"

"That's fine," Hermione said.

"Good. My password is 'Barnabas the Barmy'."

"Thank you. Good night!"

Without a word, the trio turned on their heels and hurried to their new common room.

* * *

They arrived there 15 minutes later.

"Hello, I'll be your portrait for the rest of the year," the person in the portrait greeted them. "Do not worry! You may choose your own password."

"Ooh great!" Ginny said.

"What about loyalty?" Hermione suggested.

"A fine password," Fred agreed.

"Shut up Fred," Hermione snapped.

"Hey hey, what the hell have I done?"

"Do you need to ask?!" Hermione screeched.

"Guys...you can come in now," Ginny said from the portrait hole. "And stop bloody arguing!"

The pair climbed through the portrait, flustered and angry.

* * *

**There - my first chapter :) What are your views on it so far? Too OOC for Fred?**

**Please review - I'd like to know your views and criticisms! Also, apologies for any typos - I don't really check over this properly.**

**Lauren! xx**


	2. Author's note

Hey guys!

It looks like there will be a lack of updates for a while, due to the fact that I have an incredible amount of schoolwork to get through these next few weeks. There are also exams I need to prepare for in the next two months. I'm sorry :

For the good news!

My French coursework is now done and dusted, and I'm pleased to say that altogether, I had 115/120 – A! It's only 25 of my marks though, but still! 

Love you all! Lauren. xx


	3. Waste away with me

**Hello! I've done you a quick update, and it's only small, sorry! Thank you for being so patient! My GCSE R.E exam is over now, and my next proper exam will be in late June, so no fear. There will be some more updates soon hopefully!**

**Seriously though, thank you so much for being patient!**

_Disclaimer: **Don't worry, I didn't forget (usually i do!). I don't own anything that is recognisable to you.**_

_**Everlong - Foo Fighters**_

_Come down _

__

And waste away with me

Down with me

The next morning, the three awoke and decided to go to Dippet's office during breakfast.

"Barnabus the Barmy," Ginny said when the trio reached the office.

The stone gargoyles guarding the office sprang alive and jumped apart to let the swivelling stairs come into view. Fred advanced firstly, followed by Hermione, then Ginny.

They reached the door, and Fred gently knocked. It seemed his manners had formed when he'd been sent back in time!

"Come in," they heard a tired voice call.

They entered and noticed that Dumbledore was sitting opposite his predecessor.

"Good morning," Dumbledore said to them. His eyes were noticeably twinkling.

"Morning," Fred yawned. Maybe his manners hadn't _totally_ formed then.

"Sit, please," Dippet said to them, waving his wand. Three comfortable chairs materialised, almost begging the three to sit on them, which they did.

"Firstly, Albus has a few questions for you."

Hermione nodded towards Dumbledore, motioning for him to proceed.

"Ah yes. You said that you're from the year 1995?"

"Yeah," Fred replied.

"Do you know what year you've come to?"

"No."

"1947," Dumbledore calmly told them.

"Merlin's beard!" Fred exclaimed.

"Also, do you think you know anyone in this time period?"

"Definitely," Hermione replied.

"Who may that be?"

"You," Ginny said simply.

"Professor...is there a boy named Tom Riddle that attends this school right now?"

"Yes," Dumbledore answered. The trio paled considerably after this revelation.

"Is there something wrong?" Dumbledore inquired suspiciously. "Is it to do with what happens in your time era?"

"Yes."

"Ah. Then it is best if you do not inform us of the details. It wouldn't be good if the future was to be changed."

"Albus is right, you know. It is best if the future was to remain unchanged," Dippet piped up.

"Yes. Now, we must discuss the prospect of you remaining here for a while. I'm sorry, I have a few contacts. We'll try and get you home as soon as possible."

"Yes. Right, you two Weasleys. It seems that you may have to change your surname to remain...unnoticed. You may choose your own if you like," Dippet told them.

"Hey Gin, how about...um...Williamson? Sounds rather boring to me don't you think?"

"Absolutely," Ginny agreed, smiling.

"That's fine. Now you, Miss Granger – do you think you'd be required to change your name?"

"No – I'm muggleborn."

"That's sorted then. Also, what years were you in, in your time? Assuming, obviously that you went to Hogwarts?"

"It's Fred's 7th year, Hermione's 5th and my 4th," Ginny told him.

"Well, would you be fine to all be placed in the 6th year? It may just be a bit advanced for you, Miss Weasley, but I've always know that Weasleys can cope with whatever is thrown at them," Dumbledore chuckled. "After all, I presume you'd like to stick together?"

"Yes please!" the girls exclaimed. Fred just grunted in response.

"Right then," Dippet said, clapping his hands together. "Glad that's sorted. Now, what will be your cover story?"

"How about...we're from America, but the education isn't very good there so we decided to come here instead – we've been friends for years," Hermione thought aloud.

"Are we supposed to be sorted again?" Ginny asked. "By the way 'Mione, good cover story," she chuckled.

"No, I don't think so, seeing as you already have your own common room. What house were you in?" Dumbledore enquired.

"Gryffindor," the trio chorused.

"Ah! My own house! It'll be wonderful to welcome you into Gryffindor...again!"

"Yes. Now, what options did you take? We shall need to sort out your timetables," Dippet told them.

Another half hour went on of their meeting, Dumbledore having to rush off as the first lesson had started.

"Wait there sir, we have no uniform," Fred said to Dippet, as they were dismissed.

"Ah, no worries – there will be new clothing waiting upstairs for you. I'm sure you'll find them comfortable and to your liking."

They thanked him, and left to get their bags.

"Do you know what...I can't believe I'm back in sixth year again," Fred said angrily when they reached their common room.

"It'll be extra though, in case you didn't learn anything in your sixth year!" Hermione exclaimed happily.

"Ooh, yay – fun," he replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"I wish you two would bloody cut it out," Ginny said viciously. The two looked her, surprised. "Realised I'm here have you?" Ginny said, storming off out of the common room once she'd retrieved her bag.

The pair stared after her, and then turned to look at each other simultaneously.

"C'mon. We've got Charms now," Fred groaned as the bell rung overhead.

* * *

"Good morning students. I have been informed that there are three new students to be joining us from now on. Their names are Fred, Ginny and Hermione. Please be nice!" the woman stared around sternly at her class.

Suddenly, the three filed into the classroom quietly and froze as the caught everyone staring at them.

"Good morning. I've already been informed of your ah..._predicament_, so no need to worry. My name is Professor Gwalchmai," she told them, in her strong accent. "There are three seats at the back, if you'd like to take them." She indicated at the three empty seats behind a few snotty nosed boys.

Hermione inwardly groaned disgustedly.

"Okay, thank you," she said.

"No problem," Gwalchmai replied.

They took their places, and the Professor started her lesson.

"As it is the beginning of your sixth year now, I would like to inform you that you will be attempting to use wordless magic from now on," she supplied.

Fred rolled his eyes; he'd already been through all of this once. "Ugh, we're gonna be here a very long time."

* * *

**Just for confirmation, Professor Gwalchmai is indeed Welsh! :D **

**Cookies to the reviewers!**

**xxx**

* * *


End file.
